Limit Break
Limit Break is a technique of Magical Force extrication, invented and disseminated by Ernanda, counted as Original Skill. It is the counterbalance technique of Limit Gradation. History This technique was invented by Ernanda three months prior of obtaining Exentia, by linking and continuously channeling his Magical Force with every single of his Magical Circuit, he can unleash all of his constrained Magical Force inside his body and convert it into a raw power or Mana. This technique is consciously releasing all of the limited force inside one's body, making one's power increased beyond normal prevalence of a magus' power, rather it is naturally limited force or limited by Limit Gradation, it all will released in accordance to the Extrication Stage. Source This technique power source derived from the original Magical Force that can be unleashed effortlessly, strength of the power released is depending on the constrained force of one's body, more powerful the force, more strength will be developed into one's body. Extrication Stage * Level: One This level releases constrained force in the mobility area of body such as legs and hands, the released force will be in the level of 200%. * Level: Two This level releases constrained force to the endurance of body, the released force will be in the level of 350%. * Level: Three This level releases constrained force to the stance of body such as sawhorse, the released force will be in the level of 550%. * Level: Four ' This level releases constrained force to the power of body such as strength and raw power, the released force will be in the level of 800%. * '''Level: Five ' This level releases constrained force to the brain, releasing knowledge, perspective and many others that allow the user to think uncontrollably (it is a different case if they are able to control it, the brain will transmit really powerful knowledge, strength, power and many others to the body), the released force will be in the level of 1000%. * '''Level: Finale This level complete the extrication of the user's Magical Force, it releases all of the force in the user's body to its limit, this level releases constrained force in the body itself, the released force will be in the level of 1500% in minimum and 5000% in maximum (Ernanda is a different case, he able to surpass the limit, making his force overflow and the level limited in 9999%). Backfire There are backfires available in activating every stage, the side effects occuring in every stage are different. * Level: One In this level, structural damage to the body's muscular system will occur with percentage of 60% (30% for any advanced magus). * Level: Two In this level, damage to body's nervous system in the forced area will occur with percentage of 50% (25% for any advanced magus). * Level: Three In this level, interruption to blood flows will occur, causing excruciating pain to the user, in percentage of 40% (20% for any advanced magus). * Level: Four In this level, damage to any organs in respiratory, digestive, endocrine and urinary system will occur, as well as skeletal system, in percentage of 30% (15% for any advanced magus). * Level: Five In this level, damage to organs and veins in cardiovascular system will occur with percentage of 20% (10% for any advanced magus). * Level: Finale In this level, damage to the heart will occur, either cause massive blood loss or cause the heart stopped beating as the worst case (the case will be different if the user has any spell, magic or curse that can prevent it from happening), in percentage of 10% (5% for any advanced magus). Transcend Limit This technique is a form of further development of Limit Break, using more force to perform and adding more side effects and backfire to the user's body. Transcend Limit is a technique that allows the user to surpass even the maximum limit given by Limit Break (in order of 5000% and 9999% for Ernanda's case), this technique absorb more force from the body, not only Magical Force, the life force of user's body also absorbed by this technique, which makes it a really fatal flaw to the technique, the backfire do not have many differences to that of Limit Break, it damages the vital organ of the body and breaks down the mental mind of the brain, but this time the pain accepted overflowed the pain receptor so the receptor itself will damaged and cause the body to be insensible.